Naranja
by Mino S. Hunter
Summary: [Serie de Drabbles] Momo aprendió muchas cosas desde pequeño; una de esas cosas, fue desarrollar un gusto por la concepción del hombre respecto al mundo.
1. Calor

**Hello~ Aquí de nuevo con otra tabla :D Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, y lo mismo, espero tmb le puedan dedicar un poco a este fic y a dejar un bonito review, tmb. Necesito saber si lo que hago está gustando o no XD Muchas gracias por su tiempo.**

 **Tabla #2: Colores.**

 **Palabra clave:** **Rojo** **.**

 **Palabras: 250**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni._

 _ **Aviso**_ _: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

* * *

 _De acuerdo a su memoria, lo primero que se grabó en ella fue aquel destello que él, a lo largo de los años, asociaría con el calor. Aquello que aprendería se le llamaba color, y que le enseñarían, era la forma en la que los hombres percibían el mundo que les rodeaba. Entonces Momotarō se entusiasmaría tanto por ello que haría de su estancia en ese mundo una experiencia tan maravillosa que podría irse del mismo sin remordimientos._

 _Dicho sea de paso, que su cabello era de aquel color. Del mismo que sus hermanos, en un tono más claro que el de su madre y tonos más obscuros que el de su padre. De eso venía el calor, de la calidez de una familia que lo amaba en igual o mayor medida en que él les amaba._

 _Cuando tenía seis años, el color naranja llamaría su atención de manera significativa, lo que marcó el resto de su existencia, pues aunque no era rojo se había convertido en su favorito._

 _Luego, cuando se encontró con un picudo rojo en un día de playa quedó profunda y totalmente enamorado. Tanto, que volvió de los escarabajos su pasión._

 _Y muchos años después, más o menos cuando comenzó la secundaria, conoció un rojo tan llamativo que venía en par, siendo el menor de ellos su primer amor; y el mayor, convirtiéndose en su tercer ejemplo a seguir, aquél que admiraría con tanta devoción._

 _El primer y eterno amor de Momo fue el color rojo._

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **-MsH-**


	2. Pureza

**Palabra clave:** **Azul.**

 **Palabras: 199**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni._

 _ **Aviso**_ _: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

El segundo amor de Momo vendría siendo el color azul. Aquél que aludía a los ojos de su padre; al azul de cielo y al azul del mar.

Gracias a esto, Momo descubriría su pasión por la natación. Que aunque no era tan 'entregada' como la que sus amigos en Preparatoria poseían, era su esmero a final de cuentas.

Aún recuerda el día en que comenzó a tomarle la seriedad necesaria, pues esa noche que descubrió a sus superiores entrenando arduamente, algo hizo que se sintiera tan patético y culpable. Si arruinaba el sueño ajeno de llegar a las Nacionales no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Esa fue una etapa difícil, mas no imposible. Mirando a Nitori- _sempai_ dedicándose en cuerpo y alma a mejorar sus tiempos, convirtiendo el cielo de sus ojos en un azul más brillante. Incluso Nanasessan, de quien recordaba un mar muerto, en las Regionales lucía tan fresco y puro que incrementaron sus deseos de triunfo. Los cuales, no desaparecieron aun después de haber fallado.

Sin embargo, hubo una sonrisa seguida de risas que hicieron a su corazón dar un vuelvo. Y fue donde Momo quedó prendado de un azul que no era tal. Sino uno especial.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **-MsH-**


	3. Confianza

**Palabra clave: Verde** **.**

 **Palabras: 201.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni._

 _ **Aviso**_ _: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

* * *

Momo alcanzó a relacionar la confianza con el color verde, debido a Oozumi y el capitán de Iwatobi, Makotossan. Ambos, de manera distinta, irradiaban cierto aire fraternal que le hacían recordar a sus hermanos mayores.

Takuya constantemente le molestaba, le hacía bromas, mas se podía contar con él cada que se necesitase. Y no es como si fuera obligatorio que estuviese cuidándolo.

Tachibana era más... maternal. Cuando estableció cierto contacto con él, varias veces tuvo que ser reprendido. Pero es que Momo era un espíritu libre, y aunque razonable, llegaba a ser impulsivo.

En más de una ocasión encontró consuelo en los brazos y consejos de ambos. Por eso les había tomado un cariño muy especial. A ellos y su color.

Se convirtieron en los otros hermanos mayores que no le hubiera gustado tener, pero que si la naturaleza y sus padres lo hubieran querido así, pues habría terminado por acostumbrarse.

Para Momo, los prados en primavera, el follaje de los arboles y la maleza donde se escondían algunos insectos eran, sin duda, maravillas.

Pero el verde no sólo era confianza ni "maravillosidad", sino que al ir de la mano con el azul, era amor también. De eso estaba muy seguro.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **-MsH-**


	4. Amistad y Sueños

**Palabras clave:** **Amarillo y Morado.**

 **Palabras: 311.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni._

 _ **Aviso**_ _: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

* * *

A Momotarō le gustaba el color amarillo, pues solía hacer dupla con el _naranja_ para representar el Sol. También servía para el alba o el crepúsculo, los leones y los tigres, las guayabas y las mandarinas, o la sonrisa de dientes amarillos de quien acaba de comer frituras de queso.

No obstante, Mikoshiba le tomó una atención especial cuando hizo migas con Hazuki Nagisa, el rubio hiperactivo de Iwatobi.

Fueron tantas sus locuras que sacaron de quicio a más de uno, incluyendo al amor de su vida.

Fueron tantas sus salidas juntos, sus juegos, sus charlas, y todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos lo que les llevó a forjar una buen amistad, y es más, eran los mejores amigos. Compañeros de alegrías y tristezas, de travesuras y responsabilidades.

Ahora, a sus veintitrés años, se da el lujo de presumir conocer y amistar con Nagisa, uno de los mejores biólogos del país, que precisamente estaba en Antártica promoviendo su propia pasión.

A sus veintitrés años, podía presumir de conocer a Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka y Matsuoka Rin, los medallistas olímpicos representantes de Japón.

Oh, y por supuesto que también estaban Oozumi Takuya, junto con el resto de sus excompañeros de Samezuka que seguían siendo viejos conocidos.

Mientras que Ryuugazaki Rei y Minami Kazuki, los del morado de los sueños, estaban inaugurando su corporativa farmacéutica. ¿Y por qué el morado de los sueños? Porque esos dos estuvieron planteándolo por años hasta que se conocieron, se hicieron socios y lo cumplieron. Otros dos ejemplos a seguir agregados a la lista.

...

Tras un suspiro, Momo cerró el álbum de fotografías, el mismo que hace algunos años estuviera repleto de fotos de Goussan. Sonrió ampliamente ante su pensamiento, y, dejando el objeto a un lado del sillón, se levantó de éste para caminar en dirección a su habitación.

Ya era tarde, y esos bellos ojos deberían abrirse.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **-MsH-**


	5. Amor

**Palabras clave:** **Aqua.**

 **Palabras: 477.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni._

 _ **Aviso**_ _: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

* * *

Los irises de Yamazaki Sousuke son de un azul tan claro que parece verde, o de un verde tan claro que parece azul, o quizá, no pertenecen a esa categorización. Tal vez simplemente es un color tan misterioso como lo es el muchacho mismo, o un color tan profundo y extraordinario como los pensamientos del hombre.

Sea como fuere, a Mikoshiba Momotarō le encantaban, le enloquecían, le hechizaban, le enamoraban, le hacían delirar esos bellos ojos de aquel extraño color.

En su vida, había escuchado a muchas personas (el mejor amigo de Sousuke, o los padres del mismo), decir que aquellas maravillas se llamaban aqua.

A Momo sinceramente no le importaba, él disfrutaba de perderse en esos mares profundos, calmos y cargados de intriga; incluso, le gustaba provocar una tormenta en ellos, tal que se volvían pantanos dispuestos a tragarse todo cuando se cruzase en su camino. No está de más, decir que a Mikoshiba le encantaba meterse en el mismo sendero que éstos recorrían.

De pie a un costado de la cama, se imaginaba la manera más cursi y romanticona de despertar a su novio, con la excusa de admirar, aunque fuera un momento, sus piedras preciosas.

Se inclinó contra el cuerpo del otro, disfrutando un instante de su aroma y su tranquilidad, para revolver los cabellos ajenos con suavidad, y con una voz muy suave decirle:

—Hey, dormilón, es tarde.

Mientras se queda atento, evitando una risilla ante los movimientos de incomodidad del contrario.

—Cinco minutos más. –Le oye murmurar, y entonces sí ríe.

—Mh, no, es tarde ya. –Refuta, repitiendo la sacudida de su mano contra los cabellos azabaches.

Y entonces, antes de que el pelirrojo, casi _naranja,_ diga otra cosa, una mano rodea su cintura con un rapidez impresionante, y que de la sorpresa, le permite a ésta atraerlo hasta el cuerpo contrario. Entonces Momo sonrió, acomodándose en la cama, entre los brazos de Sousuke.

El mayor aún tenía los ojos cerrados, y los labios fruncidos que reprimían una risa. Mikoshiba enterró su cabeza entre las sábanas, la camiseta y el pecho del moreno. Ambos suspiraron.

—Te amo. –Dijeron al unísono, provocando un berrinche en el pelirrojo y una risa en Yamazaki.

Sousuke abrió los ojos, tomando con su mano libre –la que sostenía a Momo de la cintura, porque la otra estaba bajo la almohada– la mejilla del menor, apretujando un poco para llamar su atención.  
Y cuando el aludido desenterró la cabeza de su escondite, el moreno recorrió la distancia entre sus rostros, abriendo los ojos a los pocos centímetros y sonriendo le dijo:

—Te amo más. –Provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas, un brillo maravillado en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios de Momo, antes de cerrar el trato con un beso.

Un beso mañanero, lleno de amor y dulzura. Justo como debiera ser el primero del día.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Esto ha sido todo por esta ocasión, espero leernos pronto :)**

 **-MsH-**


End file.
